Era of Superiority
by JuneVenoia
Summary: Four years have passed and the New pirate age has ended with the life of the second Pirate King. After that, only some dared to venture the mysterious seas. The world of piracy started to crumble. But after these two years, the spirit of piracy has been revived. And the only way to fully return it is layed to the hands of a young noble. Let the fate of the New Era begin!
1. Prince Valkyrie

**4 years have passed after the second pirate king was executed. Almost all pirates were vanquished by the government in that long period of time. With the fear of punishment and death, none has ever dared to take the challenge of the sea.**

**But this year, the spirit of piracy has been revived. But no one has lend attention to it. Now, it's up to a young boy to decide the fate of the new era of piracy**

**Let the Era begin!**

* * *

><p>"Tsk…" I rolled my eyes away from the people in the other side of the table.<p>

They all kept yapping about 'The next successor of the throne' and 'Responsibilities of the princes' stuff. This is getting annoying already. After Father, the King of Odd kingdom, died a week ago, my brothers have been battling for the throne. Me? Nah, I have no interest of being a king. I'm in no position of letting people bow down at me because of my royal bloodline and shit. If I ever wanted to be respected and hailed, it's through my works and achievements.

"Prince Valkyrie! Are you listening?!" my brother, Prince Raphael, exclaimed at me making me cross my arms

"Apparently, no, I have no interest in listening in political arguments or whatever it is." He growled at me with his teeth clenched. I chuckled in amusement

"Valkyrie~sama! Not in this table please!" Oh boy, here's Rock nagging at me again. I just raised both of my arms knowing that I won't be able to fight against him. In words at least.

"Hai, hai, I will stop. Just carry on the meeting so that I could rest…" some of them glared at me. So what if I'm arrogant? I'm just tired of this carefree life anyway

"Little one, do you feel tired?" my body shook when my Mother spoke with her gentle voice. Yes, I fear of my mother's gentleness. The doctors couldn't figure out why but I know the best that there's nothing wrong with me and my mother's relationship.

"Yes, my Queen. I feel awful today. Maybe I've read too much books this evening." I spoke with a respecting voice. Mother nodded and smiled

"You can excuse yourself for today. Take a rest in your room." I nodded at her and left the table with an evil grinning face directed towards my sibling.

'So long, royal retards!'

Then I walked away with the feeling of lightness on my chest.

My excuse was true though, but ask me, why would a rebellious prince stay up all night just for reading books?

"Heh, simple question…" I slammed my room's door open and closed it. Books are piled up in my table and bed messily. But these books are not for royal douchebags who likes to be all graceful and shit.

"Ahhh, which was I reading again? Oh yeah! Here it is!" I picked up the book with the title of 'Adventures in the GrandLine'. It was written by a Queen named Nefertari Vivi who had her adventures with the one and only Pirate crew, Mugiwara no Ichimi. It is a proof that Piracy and Nobility has no borders. And this fact itself makes me want to travel the seas full of mysteries.

'_As the rain poured down into the dry ground, everyone turned silent. Letting my words be heard throughout the plaza…'_

'"_Please..! Stop this fight..!" finally, my words are heard, the clashing stopped with the dusty mist slowly wearing off from the rain…'_

"How admirable…" I whispered and closed the book. The sun slowly creeped from my widow letting me look outside.

The kingdom… It was filled with beautiful roses and cozy homes. It would've been a perfect place to all people but for me, this was not enough. I yearn for something… Something like pain and pleasure. Something that some would avoid. Something like… adventure…

And of course, I get everything I want. After all, I am nothing more than a spoiled brat. Right? But still, plans must be carried out perfectly. And the today's the last step of succeeding my plan.

***Knock knock***

"Valkyrie~sama…" a familiar voice sounded from outside the room. Oh, the last part of my plan has already arrived

"Come in…" I turned by back on the door and readied for what is to come.

"Valkyrie~sama, please forgive me for what I shall do…" the sound of a click made my heart beat fast.

It is here, the last step of my plan…

Those bastards think that I didn't see this coming eh? Screw them, I'm smarter than their I.Q.

"What's wrong, Rock? Can't pull the trigger against your very own master?" I heard him shaking from behind. 3 years… It has been three years since we have been together. Should that make his decision falter?

"I told you right? Hesitation can bring you to your downfall. Now that you're hesitating, why don't you think about your life instead of mine?" his teeth started to clatter that made me sigh.

"Pull it…" I order him

"But..!" he sounded so weak. I turned my back and smiled at him

"You better follow the order of your master…" when I saw his face, it was all red and wet from tears.

_I'm sorry, my poor friend… I'm sorry for getting you involved to this royal mess…_

"Valkyrie~sama…I-I…" I walked towards him and faced the trigger on my head

"Trust me… Everything is going to be alright…" then new batch of tears flowed from his eyes as he swallowed. He looked down and slowly went for the trigger

***BANG!***

Then silence and darkness followed from that sound of goodbye…

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow ellow! How was my fist fanfic? Hehehe, of course it's not done! There's still next chapter! But I'm in not position to tell you clues cause it's the first chapter. But please tune in to the next chapter! It hasn't even started yet!<strong>

**-June_Venoia(Anoia)**


	2. Pirate Name: Valkyria D Fraud!

***BANG!***

The gunshot from my room sounded throughout the kingdom's plaza. The guards looked alerted and hurriedly ran towards the source of the sound.

If you ever wonder, yes it's me, THE Valkyrie. And now ask, why am I here?

_Easy…_

Have you heard of haki? I learned that from reading books. For some reason, it turned out very opposite from what I really expected. It's hard to explain but let say, instead of 'Kenbunshoku' haki, I somehow acquired the 'Manipulation' part of it. Kenbunshoku Haki can grant it's user to have the 'sixth sense' to the world. Meaning to say, he/she can sense people invisible or not in a particular area. But something weird happened at the time I acquired. I can't explain it clearly but instead of sixth sense, I can possess objects to become my 'eyes'. Those two differs from each other but quite a bit similar.

Anyway, the reason why I mentioned that was because the one who attended the crappy gathering and who was in my room all the time was a marionette. Yes, I possessed the marionette. But seriously, the gunshot hurt my heart. If ever I meet Rock again, I'll laugh at him for acting all dramatic and shit.

"Yosh, time for the next plan…" I lowered my hood even more and started walking past the running guards.

* * *

><p>"One, two, three… PULL! GRRRRR!" I pulled the rope to raise the sail up. I looked at the tied up marines who seemed to regain consciousness<p>

**Plan #1:** _Make the Marines believe that you are a pirate_

Though I must say it would be a bit unconvincing, since they knew that I'm a royalty and stuff.

"Who… Who are you?! Release us!" a marine officer, who seemed to be their captain, demanded that made me kick him on the face

"There, how did my boots tasted? By the way, it is more expensive than your own life…" I stated a matter of fact. He glared at me that made me sigh

"Who are you?! Why did you attack us?!" I looked at my short nails like I wasn't even interested in listening to him

"Hmmm, nothing really. Is it really bad for a pirate to sabotage a marine ship?" He froze when I mentioned the word 'pirate'. I smirked at his reaction.

"Pirate? Impossible! A scum like you shouldn't exist anymore!" I faked a pained expression

"How low. Do you really think people like me won't keep on coming?" I walked towards the helm and looked at the blue skies above

"I just want to be free from everything. Free from binds, from responsibilities, from hate…" I looked back at the marine with a smile

"…free from my own…" then I walked towards him to show him a log pose with the name 'Floresha' carved in it. I think he didn't see it clearly because I returned it back to my pocket.

"Anyway, I'll have to throw you out cause you look very noisy. Don't worry, there are barely Sea Kings in this area… probably…" then I pulled the extension of the rope being tied to them and pushed them off the ship. Wow, they're not that light at all. But it's not like I care anyways…

"Oh, don't worry, I have a boat for you…" I threw the boat towards them making one of them bump his head.

"Aaaaand you'll be needing this…" I nonchalantly threw the knife on the edge of the boat and smiled

"Bra~!" I waved and steered the wheel away from the idiotic marines

"We will remember this!" I laughed out loudly

"Good luck! By the way, the name is…" now that you mention it, I do need a new name…

Hmmm, this wasn't part of the plan… But no one will care about it anyway…

"Valkyria D. Fraud!" Then I laughed as I sail away from those goons.

Okay! Plan succeeded! I wonder what will happen tomorrow… I bet they'll just leave me be for awhile, after all, I'm still a '_small fry_' in the Marines' point of view

"Isn't this exciting?! I finally get to kick people! Awww man that was refreshing! Well, it would've been better if it was my brother. Though now he's not anymore! Wahahahahaha!" I laughed hysterically and now try to think off my next plan

"Hmmm, now that I proclaimed myself to be a pirate, I should have my own pirate crew!"

"But what should I look for…" I closed my eyes trying to think what to do

"Ahhhhh! I need to get a navigator! After all, I don't know how to navigate…" in the moment of realization, my eyes snapped open in shock

"HOLY SHIT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO NAVIGATE! WTF!" I shouted and let the air of failure surround me…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, with the marines that is now saved…<strong>_

Sound's of the clattering of teeth was heard in front of me. These are what we call noobs, the one's we saved when we were on our way to Floresha Island. I looked down at them with a cold icy look that made them freeze (lolz xD)

"Speak… Tell me what kind of fool would dare to attack a marine…" he flinched at the tone I used to him

_Tsk! What a disgrace…_

"H-h-his n-n-name w-w-w-was Valkyria D. Fraud… a pirate!" I can't tell if he was shaking from fear or from coldness but one thing is for sure…

_A new comer arrived!_

"Kuhkuhkuh~ A new comer? Why would a captain ranked marine soldier like you get defeated by a rookie?" he looked down with humiliation. I sighed and stood from my chair

"Fine, I will target that guy. Since you don't want your SHAME to be spread, please don't show your filthy face to me after we dock into the next island. I don't want to have a looser disease in me…" I left them and went towards my room and rested. The flipping of the newspaper caught my attention that made me look up on it and read the article that showed up

'_Prince of the Odd Kingdom went missing after a murder attempt…'_

"Oh…? Why would a prince run away when being attempted to be killed? Is he kidnapped… or he knew it from the start?" I wondered in my thoughts and sighed. I crumpled the newspaper and threw it in the trash can beside the table. News these days has gone too boring.

_No attacks…_

_No movements of big time pirates…_

_Nothing to amuse with…_

This seriously sucks… But now that I have found a new target, I hope that this one will entertain me. I don't like to play with stringed puppets. They are quite boring to be amused at…

But then again, I have to attend to my work and write a report about this newcomer…

* * *

><p><strong>Bra means <strong>_**Goodbye**_** in some language I don't remember. Of course I picked it up because I want his goodbye to be cool (**_**and perverted**_**). Yes, I updated the chapter today because I am happy~! But of course I'm not telling you why :O**

**Anyway, someone asked me if I'm taking Oc's. I'm not really taking for now but I think I'll need one in the future chapters. Can you recommend or give me some? :D Anyway, I'm happy you liked my OC! Please tune in for the next chapter! There might be more to come. Remember, MIGHT xD**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the story and its future chapters. And also remember that I love you all!**

**-June_Venoia(Anoia) **


	3. First Adventure: Floresha Island

Thunder clashed to each other with the strong gusts of wind encouraging the waved to rise higher. In a marine vessel, a lone pirate stood the in the wheel with a bored expression in his face.

Yes, that lone pirate would be me…

The reason why the lone pirate is narrating is because of his boredom.

_Screw the earth_

_Screw the nature_

_Both hated me from the start anyways!_

He exclaimed on his thoughts and stirred the wheel when the waves tried to flip it off. Once again, the thunder crashed but this time, it was in the stirring wheel.

I blinked at the burned up wheel and glared at the heavens

"What's next huh?! I haven't even get my very own wanted poster then you do this?! Screw you nature!" then the heavens crumbled that made me sigh.

Now that there's nothing to use for the ship's control, I have no choice but to sit here and wait for the storm to calm. No, I'm not helpless, not at all. I am still lucky that I'm not a devil fruit user and I know how to swim. But it will be very troublesome if I accidentally eat one. That's why I have to be very extra careful in the near future.

The skies slowly cleared out that made me look at it in amazement.

Wow, GrandLine is really a mysterious place huh? The weather suddenly changing like that is quite surprising for a first timer like me. Back in the kingdom, the weather changes every month and in that time, it is determined to be stable. I should read more about GrandLine, if I don't want to die that is…

"Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!" I looked at the flock of black birds coming from the west.

_Crows..?_

_Why would there be crows instead of Seagulls?_

I took out the Log pose and confirmed that those birds where coming from where I will go. Also, people said that once you see a crow, you'll get absolute bad luck. Now that I saw a flock of them, could it be infinite bad luck?

"Heh! Don't care about bad luck! My destination has already been determined!" I stood and grabbed for the wheel I imagined to be there.

_Are..?_

_There's no stirring wheel…_

_No stirring wheel…_

_Fvck…_

"DARN IT! HOW THE HELL COULD I GO THERE IF THERE'S NO WHEEL?! DARN IT, NATURE!" then I kept on cursing for awhile till I decided to give up…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone else…<strong>_

This is the Floresha, an island known to have the most elegant flowers. This island is actually praised for having the most beautiful flowers in GrandLine. But now, there is a problem… no… not a problem… a **calamity**…

"Oh no! My marigold has caught the Rot Disease!" the old woman weeped on her flowers.

In this island, flowers are known to be the source of our living. Traders would bring food and supplies for flowers. Now that this calamity has occurred, we don't know if we will be able to survive…

"I wonder why god decided to curse us…" I grumbled under my breath and sighed. There's nothing I could do but pray that everything will be saved.

I went to stroll in the sea coast to ease my mind. But instead of easing it… I think I found trouble…

"What… is that…?" I looked at the sea at awe when I saw a Sea King struggling from something. It looked like it was in serious pain and wanted to spill something from its mouth. I just stood here looking at it with my mouth agape…

Finally, after an hour of struggling, it finally collapsed on the sea and floated as if it was dead.

"What the—" then, I saw a guy cutting though the stomach and went out with blood covered all over him. I just froze there in horror seeing that he was strong enough to kill a Sea King and now is covered it blood with the eyes ready to kill.

Realizing that I stood there for long and my life is in real danger, I ran back towards the city to report to the authorities…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to 'Fraud'…<strong>_

'_Ah damn, I finally get to land on an island…_' I thought and let out a huge sigh of relief.

Seriously, _NONE_ of those was part of the plan. I should've considered learning Navigation back in the kingdom. Damn it! It's already too late, this really bad. Also, swimming my way towards this island was also a bad idea. Getting eaten by a Sea King was not that pleasant experience too.

"Good thing I brought my dagger with me…" the I sighed… All the blood of the Sea King was washed away when I swam towards this beach. It's a good thing since I don't want people to get panic attack.

"You there!" I looked around to see a group of people holding a spear with a lady hiding in their back.

"Ummm, me?" I pointed at myself with a questioning face being worn

"Yes you! Who are you?" I rolled my eyes with no interest and turned my back at them. Dealing with hot headed people will only get me into trouble…

"You arrogant little—" I felt someone rushing through my back that made the lean the side a little. I only knew it was a spear when I saw it cut the sleeve of my hoodie coat.

"You…" I said in a dark cold tone with my eyes looking at him

"…did you know what you just cut?" he trembled in my gaze

"This coat is worth 200,000,000 beri and even got it from New World. Do you have the money to re-buy me these clothes? It is made of the finest of threads from blah blah blah blah—" and this conversation goes on till I finished the details of everything about the coat

"— and therefore, you won't be able to get even a fake brand of this…" they all looked at me with open mouths that made me sigh

"Just give me the damn money to re-buy…" the one who attacked me might have remembered about the price of my coat that made him kneel down

"I'm sorry! I don't have money to give you! We thought you were the terrorist that attacked the other island…"a terrorist? Well, well, well… I guess I have someone to find for now…

"What will you do? I'll have to report this to the marines because of physical assault to VIP and damage to historical properties." he paled with the other people. Heh! They are quite easy to manipulate, they didn't even know I was overacting. Peasants these days can be easily enslave. Trust me…

"Please don't! Blame me instead of him!" the woman from behind ran towards me and kneeled beside the man. I looked at her with no interest in my eyes

"Oh? Why would I? I like to see people who wronged me suffer greatly. Why would I take on a woman who is foolish to sacrifice her freedom?" she remained in her position but her aura of determination can be felt in my distance

"Because… I am the one who saw you! And I don't want the mayor get in trouble since he's already busy in our current problem. Please, please! Put the blame on me instead." My mouth slowly formed a smirk.

"Oh..? Well then… I do need someone to navigate me to New World. Do you, in a way, know how to navigate?" Heh, I never thought I would get a navigator this easily. But as they have said, grap the chance while it's still at grasp~

"No!" one of the mob shouted that made me roll my eyes towards the source

"I won't let you take Frew~sama!" then the one who shouted stood out from the crowd and shielded the woman away from me

Frew~sama?

Ohohoho… interesting…

"Did I order you to speak?" I gave him my glare that made him slightly quiver but he shook it off and returned the glare

"I don't take orders to anybody but Frew~sama! And also, you are in no position to take her from this island!" I crossed my arms and looked at him

"Really? It's not your choice anyway. But since you don't like my option, I'll have to take away your mayor and let the marines arrest him." He was pulled away by the woman and made him kneel down

"F-frew~sama—"

"I take the offer of yours! But I have one condition!" my smirk came back to my lips

"Oho, did you know that you are in no position to do that?" she trembled a little. Heh, whatever, at least the probability of getting a navigator is 98.5%...

"Alright then… Name your condition…." She looked up at me with happy teary eyes.

"Please… Please help us drive away this islands disease! Then I'll stay with you 'till the day I die!" She looked at me with pureness on her eyes. The moment she said that, my mind started to weather about my decision…

"Then…" I walked passed her and never look back

"…I'll just take one of your ships. I don't need the money anyway…" she glomped at me making both of us fall into the sandy beach

"I'm not helping you!" I groaned when she tightened her grip on my waist

"Please help us! The marines wouldn't even take our request! They thought this disease is contaminable!" I pushed her head away with annoyance

"That's the point! If I get contaminated, I won't be able to set sail! Poor! Idiot! Stupid!" She's too persistent!

"Waaaah! Please help us! I promise you won't regret anything! Please please PLEASE!" then the whole day continued with this childish argument…

_And that's how my very first adventure started…_

* * *

><p><strong>Another update! Actually, there's no classes this week so I can write a bit fast but I still need to re-grammar and check for the spellings… But still, I fail to notice some huhuhuhu T_T<strong>

**Anyway, hope you guys like it! :D**

_**-June_Venoia(Anoia)**_


	4. Doubts

_How… did it end up like this..?_

"Thank you for lending us your help… Mr...?" the one I bullied earlier, the Mayor, waited for me to say the extension

"Valkyria D. Fraud… " I slowly elegantly took the cup of tea served in front of me by the screw up woman. I almost told them my name. Good thing I'm a quick thinker. Yeah, I know I'm so cool…

"Ehehehe, Fraud~chan, tell me if you need anything ok?" I just ignored her and started sipping the tea. It tasted like roses, but there was something off with the taste

"Frew, what did you put into my drink?" she looked at me in confusion

"That 's just withered rose from my garden. Is there anything wrong with the taste?" Withered rose eh? I heard that only some can make these kinds of tea. I got a hold of one myself. Since I'm used to these kinds of beverages, I know there is something wrong with the taste

"It's a bit bitter and muddy… Care to explain?" she looked startled at first then looked down

"My garden might've caught the Rot disease…" I choked on the tea and lost my composure. What the hell? Who would serve a sick beverage to their guests?! Are they insane?!

"I'm sorry! I didn't even know! The whole island's flowers are doomed. That's why we ask your help!" she bent towards me that made me sigh.

"I get it, I get it! Stop bending around and get to the details…" she looked at me with a happy face and gave me a red diary.

"Page 25, it started in that day…." I opened it and turned to the page that she told me.

_'February 5…'_

Oh it started 7 days ago…

_'…some dandelions started to wilt… the butterflies have never visited the whole day…'_

_'February 6… The daisies slowly wither too…'_

And I read all of it till it reached today's date, February 12

_'…the fertilizers have shortened because the Company's leader wants something from me…'_

I raised my brow and looked at Frew. She only lowered her head in response

"Muemuemuemue~! So you got a person to ask for help now, Frew?" then I rolled my eyes towards a goon who has no sense of fashion. Seriously, who would wear a multi colored robe with un-matching brown shoes and yellow tall hat? What are you? A Christmas tree?!

"Are you a clown or a jester?" I stated out loud that made the whole surroundings silent. After a minute of silence, the two (mayor and Frew) bursting out laughing like there was no tomorrow. It looks like I pissed off the goon

"DON'T SAY IT WITH A STRAIGH FACE! AND STOP LAUGHING YOU TWO!" he shouted at us that made the laughter of the two die down. I just rolled my eyes away and continue to drink the tea

"Oh? I never thought there was still withered rose tea in a good condition…" then again I choked on my tea remembering that it had caught a Rot Disease. Frew gracefully patted my back to ease the choking pain. _Curse you, memory!_

"Anyway… Let's get back to the point…" I looked back at the two with a serious face that made them uncomfortable.

"The Rot Disease you are talking about started 7 days ago, you sure about this?" they both nodded at me so I just returned the diary.

"Okay then, I'll have to do my job on aiding you. But I need a companion…" Frew beamed at me in excitement with the expression shouting to get chosen. I rolled my eyes and stood

"I need that guy who's gutsy…" she pouted and looked at the floor like a dejected puppy

"You mean Morpheus..? Why not me?" I gave her a brow

"Because he looks more useful…" I said bluntly and stood from the chair.

"B-but!" I glared at her that made her flinch and hide behind the Mayor

"Obey my orders of you want me to aid you. Disobedience will be taken as offence and will lead to insubordination. If you wish for me not to leave, then SUCK UP with my rules." She shivered in fright at my sudden outburst that made me massage my temple. _Good gracious…_

"…and you…" I looked at the Christmas tree guy that made him sweat cold

"…do not interfere on anything I will do. If you can, please just DROP DEAD. Thank you." Then I walked away coolly not regretting a single decision on looking down at people.

…

* * *

><p>I went into the village—<em>and yes<em>— with no guide. And seeing the aura of the whole place, they don't look very happy.

"…there no use. The flowers are rotten already…" I looked at the owner of that mourning voice and saw an old lady and her grandchild. The little girl weeped and the Old woman comforted her.

"Don't worry, my child. Everything that happens is planned by god for a better future…" I frowned at the statement.

_'Don't worry there little one… Everything is planned out by the god for the future…'_

The voice of mother sounded through my head as if it was an important memory to be revealed. But still, I have my doubts about the future…

_Why would everyone have to suffer just for the sake of future?_

_What if there was no future?_

_What if everything was an illusion all along..?_

Yes, all these years of being in that castle of solitude, I've grown to doubt everything. I lost trust to my family, I lost trust to my friend— not that I have any.

So I finally got into this question—

_'Why are we all born just to believe people's lies..?'_

I know that there was a reason, but I couldn't find it in that wide bricked cage that's called 'palace'.

But there was a single thing that I am sure of…

**'THAT'** man knows what I am looking for…

But for now, I'll stick to my resolve in my life

"What are we going to do now?" the girl sniffled and looked at her grandmother with puffy eyes

"Let's just pray and wait for a miracle to come…" I turned away from them and headed to that big gated garden on the other side of this island

…

* * *

><p><strong><em>With 'Morpheus'…<em>**

I looked at the big ass hole that the guy created in the Sea King. With all seriousness and stuff, LOOK AT THIS OVER KILL. Why would Frew~sama trust such a stranger who killed this defenseless looking fish?! If I am also to guess, he injured the inside of this too.

"Moooooorrrrrppppppphhhheeeeuuuusss~! Whereeee areeee youuuuu~?!" I looked at the coast to see Frew~sama looking for me. I jumped towards the raft and let the wind bring me back towards the coast with ease

"Oh! Morpheus! There you are!" I gave her a bow and smiled at her

"Is there any problem Frew~sama?" she frowned in a moment but then smiled once again. _I smell something fishy…_

"Fraud wants you to accompany him in investigating! Will you please go? Pleaseeee?" she pleaded at me that made me sigh. I nodded at her then she cheered her way towards the village.

That weird… Normally she would stick with foreigners and entertain them. It's her habit and no one dislikes it. But I wonder what that guy did to her. Maybe her insight returned when that guy came. I wonder what she saw…

_Moreover…_

Why did she ran towards the village when she first saw this guy? If she knew he was trouble, why would she ask for help?

This guy's origin is mysterious and he's got the air of a noble. But I highly doubted it since nobles are too scared to spill blood. This guy is somewhat used to killing. Or that's what I am thinking…

But no matter what happens, I will protect this island. May it be the rot disease or outsiders, I don't care. As long as I could repay Frew~sama, then that would be enough…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, this chapter sucks, I know… But anyway! At least I got to update for this chapter and the new cover picture. OMG YES NEW COVER PICTURE! I'm not much of an artist but I seriously want to describe my characters into this piece of paper. I really worked hard for it. There's barely colors in it because I don't know how to color (look at the blue colored coat of his! It's a fail wahahaha)<strong>

**But yeah, I hope you guy liked this chapter! Please rate and review! Lab u all! :D**

**-June_Venoia(Anoia)**


End file.
